Life as a Temporary LA Teenager
by THfangirl
Summary: What happens when Erin, a normal teen visiting her grandmother in LA, meets the guy of her dreams, Bill Kaulitz? Will they fall in love? Or will they crash and burn like so many other young people? BillxOC
1. Meeting Bill

I was standing in a clothes store in the mall in LA, where I was visiting my grandma, with my sister. She was obsessed with clothes, but not in a preppy, snobby way, and always took me shopping with her so she could get my approval. Well, she was my step sister, but what ever. We were the same age (18), my birthday in April, hers in August, but that's not really significant at the moment. She was into dark clothes, which goes perfectly with her naturally midnight black hair. It was long and straight and she was super skinny. Part of this was due to the fact she was a vegetarian.

I, myself, had short, wild blondish brownish hair, wore whatever was in my closet, which consisted of 99.9% t-shirts and jeans, and always wore my favorite converse. I didn't really give a damn about what people thought of me. She didn't either but in a 'I dress wild cuz that's how I roll' sort of way. Mine was more of a 'I know I'm a total fashion flop, what of it? I'll beat you down, bitch!' kind of way.

Anyway, we were standing in a mall in LA.

"I don't know, Kendall, get whatever you want."

"Come on, Erin! Which do you think looks better on me?" she said, honestly wanting an opinion.

"If you wanted fashion advice you know you brought the wrong person."

"Please?" she said, giving me big, puppy dog eyes.

"Hold on." I said and turned around. I plucked a random, unsuspecting victim out of the flow of bodies directly behind me. "You!" I said as I settled them down beside me, facing Kendall, not looking at them. "Which one should she buy?"

"The one on the left," said a familiar, German accented voice. I turned toward the man I had victimized and gasped.

"Ya, but I was kind of leaning toward this one," Kendall said testing the man, obviously not recognizing him.

"No, that one…" he rambled on about what was wrong with it as I stared. His arms were full of clothes and he was tall with black hair that he had recently cut and an angular face with eyeliner and an eyebrow ring. I would know this face anywhere.

Bill Kaulitz.

Lead singer (and my celebrity crush) of Tokio Hotel. Of which I am a huge fan. And Kendall isn't.

I realized I still had a hold of his sleeve and let go, but didn't stop staring. I couldn't. He was even better looking up close. What was he doing in LA? There wasn't any concerts at the moment, was there? Then I remembered. He and Tom had moved her in October. Then I noticed someone saying my name.

"Erin! Erin!"

"What?" I said, snapping out of it.

"Bill here just offered to take us to the food court and buy us lunch, once we find his brother, Tom." Then to Bill, "Damn, you look familiar!"

I gave her a look. "Familiar? Really?" I said. "Maybe this will ring a bell. Tokio Hotel!" I said the last part louder and closer to her face.

She looked confused a moment. "You mean that band love?" she said.

I flicked her forehead. "No duh! He's only the lead singer and founder (along with Tom of course)."

"That's right." Bill said, laughing a little. I blushed deeply. "So," he continued, "Are you guys up for the food court?" he said, reminding us of his earlier question.

Kendall turned back to Bill. "Your buying, right?" she asked.

"Ja, of course." he said, letting a little German slip.

"Then of course we're up for it! Just as soon as we buy our stuff and find you brother!" she said dramaticly.

"OK then!" Bill said, clapping his hands together best he could with his arms full of clothes, "Lets get going!"

We let him in front of us in line so we could talk.

"So, this brother of his, what's he look like?" Kendall whispered in my ear, knowing I have pictures of all my favorite celebs on my iPhone, including a group picture of Tokio Hotel. I pulled it out and showed her. "Mmm! He's hot!" she said. "I'm glad you pulled him out of the crowd. But I call dibs."

"What? On Bill?" I said turning toward her, surprised.

"On Tom," she clarified. "You can have Bill." she glanced at Bill and sighed. "Even if he does have a nice ass."

I looked back at Bill in front of us. He really did have a nice ass.

**A/N I probably won't make a second chapter unless I get enough reviews asking for one and I come up with a story line. So if you want chapter 2, review!**


	2. Crazy fan girls and and a dorky brother

On our way to find Tom, I noticed men following us. Big men.

"Bill," I whispered, "I think someone's following us."

Bill looked and laughed. "Them? Oh, they're just my bodyguards. I take them everywhere."

"Oh," I replied stupidly. I knew that! I really did!

"So," Kendall said, "Do you have any idea of where your brother is?"

"Not a clue!" he replied.

Kendall smacks her forehead, irritated. "How are we supposed to find him then?"

Bill puts his finger on his chin and stops right in the middle of the aisle. "I could call him."

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Then call him!" I giggled at the little exchange between the two. Bill stuck his tongue out at Kendall and pulled out his cell.

"Where are you? Well meet me in the food court. I'm paying for a couple of girls meals." he glanced at us. He was speaking in German so we had no idea what he was saying. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. "Two of them." he sighed then. "We'll see about that. One isn't even a fan. OK. See you then." He finally hung up. "Tom's going to meet us at the food court." Bill told us (in English). We walked in silence for a minute when Bill's eyes suddenly got wide. He grabbed me and Kendall and pulled us into the nearest store.

"What the hell?" we cried at the same time.

"Shh!" he hissed and turned us toward the nearest rack. It happened to have hats. He grabbed one and placed it on his head as he pulled the sunglasses resting on his head over his eyes. Kendall and I looked at each other in confusion and then looked around to see what he was hiding from. We immediately saw what he feared. A group of girls walked past the door wearing Tokio Hotel t-shirts. Each had a cell phone in one hand, a camera hanging around they're necks with maps of LA in the other hand. We caught bits of they're conversation as they walked by. "Do you think we'll-" "I bet they'll be-" "No more like-" "Is that Tom?" "-hit the beach next-" And then they were gone.

I nudged Bill's ribs. "Bill! They're gone!"

"Gott sei Dank!" he mumbled as he replaced the hat on the rack. "That was close." We continued on our way.

"What do you girls want?" Bill asked us when we reached the food and I looked around at the different stands.

"PIZZA!" we yelled when we caught sight of that specific place. We each grabbed one of Bill's hands and pulled him over to the line. I ordered a cheese pizza and a Dr. Pepper. Kendall scoffed at my plainness as she ordered supreme and Mountain Dew. Bill ordered cheese and a Coke and winked at me. My face grew red and I sucked on my soda. We sat down at a table with a plain view of the TV mounted on the wall. It was set on Nick and Sponge Bob happened to be on, but after about 2 minutes it was over and Fairly Odd Parents came on.

"Hey, Bill." a voice said from behind us. "And hello girls!" Tom pulled up a chair between me and Kendall and put his arms around us. Kendall giggled. I rolled my eyes. I took hold of his middle finger, pulling his arm up over my head and placed his hand on his leg. He barely glanced at me and scooted closer to my sister, accepting her as an easier target. I rolled my eyes again and took a bite of pizza.

"Break her heart and I'll break your face." I mumbled under my breath, which was what I told all her boyfriends. My three companions looked at me funny.

"What did you say?" they said.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" I said waving my hands in the air. Kendall and Tom shrugged and continued they're conversation. Bill kept looking at me. I cleared my throat and took another drink of Dr. Pepper. Bill finally looked away from me and continued to eat his pizza. Then he suddenly dropped his slice.

"Shit!" he said, trying to hide his face. "Tom, look behind you."

Tom turned in his seat then jerked back around. "F***! What are we going to do?"

An idea lit up Bill's face. He grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine, successfully hiding his face. My eyes widen in shock. Then they flutter closed as I lean in closer. Bill tangled his fingers in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bill!"

"Erin!"

"Ahh!" We jerked away from each other. Tom and Kendall laughed. "They're gone." Tom told us between laughs. Mine and Bill's faces go red. I took a bite of pizza as he sipped on his Coke as we tried to hide our embarrassment. Which made them laugh harder. I slapped Tom's arm. Which didn't help in the least. He just laughed even harder. Bill and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So," Tom said wiping a tear from his eye, "Kendall. There's a party tomorrow night. -insert famous person here- is hosting it, and they said we have to have a date or we can't get in. You want to come?"

Kendall's eyes got a fraction bigger, but she hid it easily. "Maybe. I'll have to ask my boyfriend if he cares." she said casually, examining her painted nails.

"Kendall, you don't have a-" Kendall dove across Tom at me, grabbed my last piece of pizza, and shoved it in my mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" she whispered in my ear.

I glanced over at Tom. He looked amused. Then Bill spoke. "Shit! I had forgotten about that damn party!"

"Why don't you ask Erin?" Tom said, lounging in his chair, sipping on Kendall's Mountain Dew. Kendall glared at him and snatched her soda back.

Bill cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, Erin, do you want to go?"

**A/N Ha! I'm not gonna give you guys Erin's answer 'till I get THREE reviews! So hit the little blue button! ;P**


	3. Dwarf and Gusti show up

_Recap: Then Bill spoke. "Shit! I had forgotten about that damn party!" _

_"Why don't you ask Erin?" Tom said, lounging in his chair, sipping on Kendall's Mountain Dew. Kendall glared at him and snatched her soda back. _

_Bill cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, Erin, do you want to go?"_

I stared at Bill, not expecting him to say that. _Hoped_ but sure as hell wasn't expecting it. I was screaming like a fan girl inside, but managed (with great difficulty) to keep my composure on the outside. I opened my mouth to answer when-

"Yo Bill, Tom!"

I jumped and squeaked at the voice directly behind me. I checked behind me and sighed in relief. Then squeaked in realization. It's Georg and Gustav! I looked back at Bill who looked royally pissed.

"Hey Dwarf! Hey Gusti!" Tom said.

Georg leaned over me and grabbed my soda. "Why the long face, Bill?" he said as he sipped on my soda.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said as I snatched it back.

"Well," Bill said in answer to Georg's question, "I just asked Erin here to be my date to the party tomorrow night and I was wait-"

"Damn it all to hell I completely forgot about that party! Who am I gonna go with?" He then adopted a mischievous grin and looked back and forth between me and Kendall. "You girls don't happen to have a friend who would like to go to a wild party with a devilishly handsome celebrity, would you?"

Tom smacked his arm and laughed. "Shut-up, Dwarf!"

Ignoring Tom's statement, Georg gave us the puppy-dog eyes. Kendall and I looked at each other and grinned. "Patricia!"

**A/N Sorry it's so painfully short but that was such a terrific cliff-hanger I couldn't restrain myself! And since it was so short I settled with 2 reviews but I'm not going to be so lenient next time! Since we were 1 short this time, I'm expecting FOUR reviews this time, but 3 is the bare minimum. Soooooooooooooooo clicky the blue button!**


	4. And then she fainted

"Patricia?" Georg asked, "Who's that?" Kendall and I just exchanged looks again and laughed. The boys looked at each other, confused. "I'll call Patricia." I said, pulling out my iPhone. "Hello?" "Patty!" "Don't call me that!" "Whatever. Are you free tomorrow night?" "Maybe, why?" She was suspicious. "Well there's a party a few dudes told us about and one asked us to set him up." "And who are these dudes?" "Well the one I'm going with's name is Bill, Kendall is going with a guy named Tom-" "OH MI GAWD YOU MET TOKIO HOTEL DIDN'T YOU?" "Yes. And guess which one wants to go with you?"I heard the phone hit the ground. "Patty? Patricia? Patricia!" "I'm OK!" I heard suddenly, "I just…" Cough. Pause. "Kind of fainted." she said faintly. "Why? I haven't even told you yet!" "Well," she said defensively, "You wouldn't sound so smug if it was Gustav and your going with Bill and Kendall's going with Tom so, huh, who else is there?" she was practically yelling at the end, but I didn't take it personally. She was just excited. "Well are you free?" "I SURE AS HELL AM!" I laughed. I was expecting this answer. She would drug her parents, kick TH's bodyguards asses, and break both legs and arms before she let anything get between her and her Georg. "Well, meet us at the mall for party clothes shopping.. Hot Topic. Half an hour." "I'm so there." I hung up and walked back over to the table. "Well?" Kendall demanded. "What did she say?" "She fainted." I stated. "And she's meeting us here in half an hour for clothes shopping." Bill cleared his throat loudly. We all looked at him. "So is that a yes?" We all looked on, confused. He sighed at our insolence. "You haven't answered me yet." he said, looking at me. "You were about to when Georg and Gustav showed up and we were rudely interrupted." he shot a glare at said dwarf. I grabbed Kendall's hand and started leading her away, throwing a wink over my shoulder at Bill. "I guess you'll see tomorrow night." A/N So, how do you guys like it so far? Stop! Don't shout into the air! Especially if your reading this in class like someone reading my collaborator's (malec 4 eva) story was! Click the little blue button below this chapter (and every other chapter I might add) and tell me that way!


	5. An unexpected call

2 and a half hours later, Patricia, Kendall and I walked out of Hot Topic, each carrying a bag with a new outfit for the party tomorrow.

"This is going to be sooooo awesome!"

Kendall and I rolled our eyes. "Yes, Tricia, we heard you the first 17,346,283 times you said it." I said, annoyed. She continued like I hadn't said anything.

"I mean, I'm going to a party with GEORG LISTING!"

"OK, let's all shout the names of our dates! Tom Kaulitz!" Kendall said in a sarcastic half-yell.

"Bill Kaulitz!" I said, following her lead. Patricia shot us an annoyed look, then skipped on ahead, her bag swinging back and forth. I felt the same way about going to the party with Bill, but I wasn't exactly the type to skip.

We exited the mall and weaved our way through tired adults, excited kids, and melodramatic teens to my car. Kendall and I waved to Patricia who had driven here in her own car, then climbed in. I started the car and the radio came on on my favorite channel, boasting about playing the best tunes from the '80s, 90s, and now!' A new song started as I pulled out of my parking space and Kendall started singing along. I recognized the song as 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup. I grinned and sang along too, adding some ridiculous dance moves. Kendall joined in on my dance. When the song was over, I turned down the radio as Kendall and I laughed at ourselves. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of my ring tone.

"Come on you can look at me  
I don't need to fit in"

I grumbled as I tried to dig my cell out of my pocket. Doing this while driving was difficult.

"Stand up if you give a damn  
It's the living season  
Who and what your looking for  
Have you got a reason?  
You can if you wanna see  
Touch I'm only human"

"Grrr!" I finally managed wrench my phone from my pocket.

"Same blood  
Same cells  
Same god  
Same he-"

"What?"

"Well I feel loved…" said a German accented voice on the other line.

"Bill?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get my number?"

"Your sister." I could here the smile in his voice. I shot a look at Kendall. She just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm driving so let's make this quick." Of course I didn't want to make it quick. I just got really nervous when I talk on the phone and drive at the same time.

"I just wanted to let you know that Tom, Georg, and I will pick you, Kendall, and Patricia up at 7."

"OK," I said.

"See you then." he said.

"See you." I hung up and sat my phone down next to my leg in the seat. Then I gave Kendall the best I'd-glare-at-you-longer-but-I'm-driving-but-your-still-in-trouble look.

"What?" she said innocently.

"You know what! You could have at least told me you gave a hot German pop star my number!" Kendall just laughed and turned up the radio.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Come on, guys! They'll be here in an hour!"

"Shut up, Erin! We're going as fast as we can!"

"Well if _somebody_ didn't have to stop for a _slurpie_ on the way over from Patricia's then we'd be on time!"

Kendall glared at me from across the room. Patricia stepped from the bathroom, her hair now styled perfectly. Kendall went in next since I didn't really have much styling to do because my hair is so short.

"So, are you excited for your date with Georg?"

Patricia gave me a what-do-you-think? look and I laughed. We continued to get ready while Kendall was in the bathroom.

_'Let's see…'_ I thought, going down my mental checklist, Cell. Check. Chocolate. Though Bill didn't like it much, I always kept an emergency chocolate bar on me at all times. Check. Money. Check. Emergency girl items. Check. Emergency reading material. Well, I had my cell and it had Internet. is a girl's best friend. Check.

"Kendall! I need in! They're going to be here in 10 minutes!"

"I'm coming!" She stepped out and I leaped in and closed and locked the door out of habit. I looked in the mirror and started on my bathroom checklist. Hair, fixed. Armpits, deodorized. Perfume, spritzed. Teeth, brushed. Face, made up (with minimal make-up). Ok. I think I'm ready.

_*knock knock*_

And just in time.


	6. The limo ride

Kendall, Patricia, and I met the boys at the door and invited them in for a minute since Grandma was away at bingo.

"Hey, babe." Tom said as soon as he walked in, wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist and pulling her against his. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Patricia." I looked over and saw Patricia holding her hand out to Georg, actually controlling herself in front of him. I silently congratulated her.

I turned to my date and hoped I did the same. "Hey, Bill. Nice to, um, see you again." I said, unsure of what to say, and offered my hand like Patricia.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Erin." He took my hand and pulled me closer, so we were inches away from each other, shaking hands. My eyes widened a bit and my face burned.

"Alright, the party's going to start soon so let's go!" Tom said, pushing past us since we were right in front of the door. Bill's hand let go of mine and we stepped away from each other.

"Hey, where's Gustav?" Patricia asked.

"He's picking up his date." Tom informed us.

"You mean he's DRIVING?" I asked. "Didn't he get his license taken, like, a long time ago?"

Bill and Tom laughed. "You have a right to be concerned. He is a horrible driver." Bill said. "But he has a chauffeur, like us."

Kendall, Patricia, and I looked at each other excitedly. "We have a chauffeur?"

Tom, Bill, and Georg laughed at us. The boys led us girls outside where a limo was waiting for us.

"HOLY SHIT!" we yelled as we rushed in front of the boys, hurrying to the vehicle where the chauffeur waited with the door open. We dove in.

"Look, the seats vibrate!" Kendall cried.

"There's a fridge!" I said, pulling out a Dr. Pepper like the Dr. Pepper junkie I was.

"Check out how far these seats recline!" Patricia yelled.

"A TV!"

"Holy f**k! Video games!"

"Ok, girls. I think it's time to calm down now." Bill said, smiling, as he climbed into the limo, followed by Tom and Georg. We all glared at him in a way that has made other guys shake in their boots. But Bill just laughed. We all settled in our seats next to our dates in the two bench seats facing each other. I sat next to Bill and across from us was Tom and Kendall, then next to them was Patricia then Georg. As the limo started to go, Patricia took out her cell phone and started to text. _'Who the hell is she texting?'_ I thought. Then I got my answer as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_'How cool is this?'_ it said. I grinned and hit reply.

_'Very!'_

_'I can't believe I'm going to a party with GEORG LISTING!'_

_'Do you see this man next to me? Yes it's BILL KAULITZ! Why, yes, I am the soon-to-be Mrs. Kaulitz! lol'_

_'Patricia Listing. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?'_

We both laughed out loud, much to the confusion of our companions. Then we finally arrived. When we all stepped out of the limo, us three girls stopped to gawk at the sheer awesomeness of the house. No, it was a mansion. It looked to be about 10 stories high, 7 times the length of my grandma's house, and had a farris wheel in the front yard! A f**king farris wheel! I couldn't imagine what was in the back yard. A roller coaster? This house- I mean mansion was definitely big enough to hide one.*

"Come on girls!" the boys called, already several strides ahead of us. We snapped out of it and rushed to catch up with them.

_* I am not - I repeat NOT! - describing a real house, so don't go scouring LA for a mansion with a ferris wheel in the front yard._


	7. Every celebrity in the whole damn world

Before we got to the door, Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side. The others continued on, Kendall and Patricia looking back, wondering what was going on.

I was wondering the same thing, but I sure wasn't complaining about some alone time with Bill.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. How cute was his accent?

"Sure." I replied.

"I just wanted to apologize for kissing you like I did at the mall. It was completely uncalled for." He was actually apologizing for that? How many girls (and, lets admit it, guys) dream of kissing him like that?

"Oh, its okay." I reassured him.

"Really?" he asked, peering up from the ground, which he had suddenly found interest in.

"Really. It happens all the time." I inwardly face palmed at the lie I stuck in there at the end. What is wrong with me?

He looked relieved. "Oh. Okay. Well, we should go inside, right? The party has probably started without us." He took my hand and led me inside.

I was blown away as soon as he opened the door. There were movie and rock stars everywhere! In the first 5 seconds I saw Pink, with her husband Carey Hart, Adam Lambert, with a cute guy on his arm, Charlie Sheen, with a woman I didn't recognize, and countless other celebrities I did and didn't know.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Are we going to meet all of these people?" I asked Bill excitedly.

"Only the ones you want to meet." he told me, laughing.

I caught sight of the one person I couldn't pass up meeting. The one. The only.

Prince Poppycock.

"Holy shit. Is that who I think it is?" I asked, pointing at the man. He wasn't in costume, but still recognizable.

Bill followed my finger and laughed some more. I then noticed a certain figure coming closer to us.

"It sure is, darling. The magnificent Prince Poppycock!"

I my mind went hazy, I swayed on my feet. But I managed to keep my composure. But a big grin did break out across my face. "Prince Poppycock!" I said. "I knew it was you!"

"Of course, darling, who else would - no, _could _it be? No one looks quite so fabulous!" he said dramatically.

"If it means anything, I think you totally should have won AGT. I voted for you every time." My grin grew wider.

"It does mean something." he told me, smiling warmly. Then he turned to Bill, looking at him as if he just noticed he was there. "Why, hello, darling! Is this flattering, pretty little thing your date?" he asked him.

I blushed. Bill grinned. "Yes she is." he said, grinning.

Poppycock smiled. "I'd like to introduce you both to _my _date. Wayne, darling, come here, please!" he called.

A tall guy looked up from Lady Gaga (_Holy shit! _I thought) who he had been speaking with and strode over. He stood next to Poppycock. I looked at Wayne, Poppycock, and Bill realizing bigheartedly that I was at least 6 inches shorter than everyone in our little circle. I scowled. _'I hate being short!' _I thought as I looked around quickly for Kendall and Tom. With Kendall around there would be _one _person shorter than me (I was 2 inches taller). I caught sight of them, talking with - was that _Stephanie Meyer? _She's here too? Is every celebrity in the whole damn _world_ here?

"This is Wayne." Poppycock said, snapping me back to attention. "Wayne, this is Bill Kaulitz, lead singer of Tokio Hotel and his date - silly me I haven't asked for your name!" he said, directing the last part at me.

"Erin." I told him.

"And his date Erin." Poppycock finished.

I looked Wayne over well for the first time, being too distracted by his, my, Poppycock's, and Bill's height to do it before. He had short, blonde hair, a goofy grin, and a cute boyish face. When he shook my hand, I noted his hands were soft. He wore Converse, bright blue skinny jeans, and a lime green t-shirt. All in all, he was exactly what I would have thought to be Poppycock's type. Bill and I talked with Poppycock and Wayne for a minute before he was pulled away by another celebrity.

"So," Bill said, ginning at me, "Who do you want to meet next."

I looked around the room. "How about Adam Lambert?"

After Adam, we met Pink, Johnny Depp, Avril Lavigne, the lead linger of Evanescence Amy Lee, the members of Simple Plan, Ellen Degeneres, and many other celebrities.

_-Why don't we check up on our other friends, while Erin and Bill visit with the celebrities?-_

"Can we go on the ferris wheel? _Please? _Can we? Can we? Can we? _?" _Patricia was clinging to Georg's arm, begging.

"Ya, Georg, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Tom said, imitating Patricia and laughing.

Patricia glared. Kendall smacked his arm. "Be nice!"

"We can go on the ferris wheel. C'mon." Georg said, hooking his arm through Patricia's and leading her out the door to the ride in the front yard, Kendall and Tom close behind.

"Hey," Tom said, looking around, "I just realized I haven't seen Gustav. Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Ya, where is he?" Georg replied, also looking around. As they came upon the ferris wheel, which had no line, I might add, a couple got off and walked in their general direction.

"Hey, isn't that Gustav?" Georg said.

"Yo, Gustav!" Tom called. "Haben Sie lustig?" _Are you having fun?_

Gustav, as always, was silent. He waved a bit and kept walking.

"Alright, lets get on this thing." Georg said, meaning the ferris wheel.

"Yes, lets!" Patricia said, dragging Georg into a seat.

Once Patricia and Georg got settled in their seats, the wheel moved, jerking them forward, to let Kendall and Tom on. Then it started it's ascent. Patricia's stomach churned.

'_What was I thinking? I'm afraid of heights!' _she thought as the watched the ground get farther and farther away. The farther up they got, the tighter she gripped Georg's arm. She couldn't keep her self from looking down until they got to the top, then she couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in Georg's shoulder.

Suddenly his arm was around her shoulders and his free hand was lifting her face.

"It's okay." he said quietly, almost whispering, with a small, reassuring smile. "I won't let you fall."

She smiled back. With his arms around her she felt safe, even this high up. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and let her eyes fall shut. No longer hiding her face, but savoring the moment.

**A/N So, ya, there's my attempt at a romantic scene there at the end. Tell me if you guys think it's too sappy or cheesy. R&R!**


End file.
